


Most fun I've had in years...

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, injury fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, never in a million years did Jim imagine that in the heat of a phaser fight, someone would come up behind them wielding a spear of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most fun I've had in years...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written awhile ago for a [tumblr prompt](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/99059485170), and I've just now realized I've never posted it here.
> 
> First time writing injury fic.

-oOo-

Never, never in a million years did Jim imagine that in the heat of a phaser fight, someone would come up behind them wielding a _spear_ of all things. He hears Bones’ warning and turns in time to see the doctor block the spear, the pointed head sinking into the flesh of his lower left side.

The world seems to slow to a halt, his own anguished scream drowning out the low grunt of pain Bones makes before sinking to the ground. The attacker is taken down by someone’s phaser fire, and there’s more shouting, and movement, and the high pitched zings of the shots, but all Jim can see is Bones, curling in on himself and holding his side.

The thrum of his pulse is loud and muffling in his ears as he lurches forward, grabbing Bones around the high width of his back and hastily dragging him out of the heat of the fight. He worries vaguely if this is doing more harm than good, but all of his instincts tell him that, stab wound aside, he needs to get Bones out of there and he needs to do it now.

He can feel Bones’ body heaving with the breaths he’s taking as they haul ass through a forest of dense trees, but he doesn’t allow them to stop until he finds a sheltered place on the lee side of some large rocks.

His voice returns to him as he carefully lays Bones down. “Shitshitshitshit,” he chants. “Bones holy shit,” he’s breathing as hard as Bones is as he flips open his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, we need an immediate beam-up, this is a medical emergency!”

Uhura’s voice crackles back to him in response. There’s interference. It’ll be precious minutes before they’re able to firmly lock onto their location.

He shuts the communicator with more force than is strictly necessary and turns his attention back to Bones. In just seconds a worrying amount of blood has pooled on the ground.

"Bones, there’s a problem, it’s gonna be awhile before we—

"Well," Bones interrupts, and despite his voice being rough and strained, Jim lets out a breath at the relief of hearing his voice. "It’s a damn good thing I’m a medical professional. Take your shirt off Jim. I’m going to need you to," he shifts, face going pale as he shouts in pain. "Jesus Christ, you’re going to need to apply pressure to this, alright?”

Jim nods numbly as he complies. “Sure, sure, Bones, you just—you tell me what I need to do alright?” 

"Lift up…uh…lift up my shirt carefully," he motions to his side, hands shaking as he struggles to point at the area. "And just apply steady and…and firm pressure okay? I’m going to…there’s gonna be a lot of blood loss okay?"

He does, and god if he’s not scared to death at the deep gash deep in Bones’ torso. When he pushes his shirt against it, he immediately fights back tears at the raw sound of agony that tears from Bones’ throat.

"Oh god Bones, oh god, hold on okay?"

A wave of panic surges through him as Bones’ muscles jump. He’s huffing out a laugh of all things. Jim turns to look at his face, Bones is smiling, and in any other circumstance, Jim would almost believe that the man was drunk.

"A spear, huh?" he says slowly, words slurring. "I feel like a proper adventurer now…" His eyes drift shut at that, head lulling back limply.

Jim’s heart leaps and hammers in his throat. “BONES!”

Bones’ eyes open slowly. “M’fine, what are you yelling for…this’s the most fun I’ve had years, proper phaser battles and all, real space hero stuff,” he shifts uncomfortably again, wincing.

Against Jim’s will, the tears finally start falling. He gives Bones a watery laugh nonetheless. “Oh yeah, you’re…you’re definitely one for adventures Mr. Disease and Danger wrapped in Darkness and Silence.”

"Had to…keep an eye on you someho—…" his eyes shut and his head falls again, and Jim’s cry does nothing to wake him this time. 

Jim presses desperately with his shirt, noticing with rising panic that it’s completely soaked through with blood. A sob wracks his body as his communicator chirps.

He barely hears what Uhura says before slamming his fist on the button and screaming “ENERGIZE!”

 

-oOo-

 

The next three days are a blur for Jim. From the time they appeared on the transporter into the arms of waiting medical technicians to now, having finally been allowed visitation after Bones miraculously pulled out of critical condition, he’s barely gotten 5 hours of sleep.

He’s exhausted, but completely and utterly hopeful. Bones is going to pull through this, Bones is going to make it, because Bones has put together the best damn medical team in the whole galaxy.

Slumped in an uncomfortable chair, his eyes light up when Bones mumbles and fights his way to being awake.

"The fuck happened?" he groans.

Jim can’t help the bark of relieved laughter that escapes him. “You got stabbed by a spear, you miserable bastard.”

"S’pose that explains why it feels like I got stabbed with a damn spear," he grumbles miserably. "I’m guessing they managed to patch me up?"

Jim thinks of the frantic, chaotic, but oh so capable rush to save his life… “You bet your ass they did.”

Bones smiles dizzily, full of pride. “Trained ‘em good.”

"True," Jim admits, sliding closer to the bed and giving Bones the kiss that he’s been aching to give him. "I’m still really attached to my CMO though, so let’s not have a repeat of this, deal?"

Bones slowly cards his fingers through Jim’s hair, returning the kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
